The present disclosure relates to a safety automation system and, more particularly, to a system having a mobile user interface device and method of operation.
The expansion of home automation and associated technologies is known to enhance the life and safety of occupants by leveraging fire safety devices in conjunction with various alert devices, thus adding value to connected ecosystems in homes and other occupiable structures. Further development of home automation as it relates to any hazard condition and the protection of occupants and other individuals is desirable.